BGMD:GTI Day 2
(After a big breakfast, the gang were playing around in their so-called paradise. Quagsire came.) *Quagsire: "Buongiorno! Good morning. I came to see how-a you fellas are-a surviving. Did you all sleep-a well last-a night?" *Guppies: "Morning Quagsire..." *Tepig: "Morning...and not really...It was a little chilly." *Deema: "Turns out it's pretty tough to stay outta the wind when you've got no walls or a roof." *Molly: "So we were thinking that we'd like to build a bigger tower..." *Oona: "But we don't know where to start." *Quagsire: "Si, si! Well, if it's-a bigger tower you're-a after---! I think there-a should be a carpenter or three somewhere-a in Post-a Town!" *Tepig: "Really?!" *Quagsire: "Si. If you ask-a them, they should-a be able to build-a you a bigger-a tower." *Deema: "Where's Post Town?" *Quagsire: "Post-a Town is just a quick-a walk from-a here. Want to check-a it out?" *Gil: "Yeah!" *Tepig: "Let's go, guys! Let's find a carpenter to build us a house!" (The gang strolled off into Post Town.) *Quagsire: "Come-a along, amici. This way. It-a sure is annoyingly emp---" (chuckling) "I mean, refreshingly-a empty around-a here." (The gang went down a path.) *Quagsire: "In questo modo. This-a way. A lot of-a traveling Pokemon come-a along this-a highway here. And-a so Post Town was-a built as a nice rest-a stop for all-a those Pokemon. Post-a Town is just-a this way. Let's-a go check it-a out." (The gang followed him to Post Town.) *Quagsire: "Siamo qui. Here we are. This is-a Post Town." *Tepig: "Wow...I would've expected it to be quieter somehow, but...it's surprisingly lively here, isn't it?" *Quagsire: "Si. This-a town is-a quite famous for-a having the best-a water...so visiting-a Pokemon all-a drink their-a fill and-a wash away their-a fatigue. I suppose that's-a why everyone tends to-a gather here. There are-a a lot of-a shops and-a things, too." (The gang take a tour arounf the town.) *Quagsire: "That strange-a over there is a Deposit-a Box. You can-a deposit your-a items and-a cash there and-a then take then-a out later. And there's the general-a store. You can buy all-a kinds of items there. There's-a also the inn and its-a restaurant and all kinds of-a places." *Guppies: "Ooooh." *Quagsire: "You should-a feel free to-a use any of-a the shops you'd-a like." *Voice: "What the heck are you doing?!" (The gang turned to see one Pokemon yell at another.) *Roggenrola (angry): "You just hit me on purpose, didn't you, you nut brain! That hurt, you son of a gut!" *Ducklett (angry): "All I did was brush you with my beak! What the heck is the big deal, you idiot?! Don't you dare in the sake of God throw a fit over every little darn bump!" *Roggenrola: "Stupid! Hmph!" *Ducklett: "Moron! Hmph!" (The two walked away.) *Deema: "Woah...they seem a bit touchy..." *Nonny: "But no one else stepped in..." *Quagsire: "Everyone's a bit on edge these-a days. It-a seems the strife between-a Pokemon just-a keeps growing-a worse. From what I-a hear, it-a seems that everyone's-a nerves are a bit-a strained...Some-a Pokemon even-a think it's-a because of the spread-a of the Mystery-a Dungeons. Hmm. But can-a really say-a for sure?" *Tepig: "You're right. Relationships between Pokemon are definitely sour these days. More and more Pokemon are only looking out for themselves..." *Goby: "Did you see how no one even tried to stop that fight just now?" *Tepig: "There's just no trust between Pokemon anymore...I wish everyone would be friendlier, but..." *Quagsire: "The world does-a seem a bit-a dark these-a days. Though I-a wish it-a weren't...Well, nevermind-a that. You folks needed a carpenter, right-a? I'll-a go have a look around-a. While I-a do, you folks can-a check out the town-a." *Gil: "Awesome! Thanks, Quagsire!" (After touring around town...) *Quagsire: "Ohh, you folks-a...Good-a timing. Those-a two Timburr over-a there are-a the carpenter's apprentices. You should-a ask him about your-a house. Lads? Where's-a your master?" *Timburr 1: "What? Our master?" *Timburr 2: "Do you mean...the boss, by boogity?" *Timburr 1: "If you're looking for the boss, he's inside..." *Molly: "Your "boss" is the carpenter, right? We want to build a house. Could you take us to meet your boss?" *Timburr 2: "We certainly can, by boogity. Come on then. Don't dawdle or nothing, by boogity." (They lead the gang inside a small rock-like building.) *Quagsire: "Heh, looks-a good. Good-a luck with the carpenter. I'll be waiting out-a here." *Tepig: "Yeah, buddy! Thanks!" (The team entered the building.) *Tepig: "So where's your boss?" *Oona: "Is that him?" *Timburr 1: "Heh? What are you talking about, girl? That's not the boss." *Timburr 2: "In what world does that look like a carpender, by boogity? That's Swanna over there. She owns this place, by boogity. She's in charge." *Timburr 1: "You'll see our boss just over there...THAT'S our boss. Gurdurr." *Gil: "Woah! He's big!" *Gurdurr: "GURDUUUURRRRRRRR!!!" *Deema: "And he's loud!" *Timburr 1: "L-listen up...The boss has a bit of a vicious temper. Mind your manners." *Gurdurr: "GURDUUUUURRRRRRRRR!!!! What?!" *Timburr 1: "Ahh!" *Gurdurr: "What do you goofballs want?" *TImburr 1: "H-hey, Boss...S-see, these folks here..." *Gurdurr: "Hey? What's this? You got some kinda job for me?" *Tepig: "Yeah! We want to build a house!" *Molly: "I think we can do it, but we need a carpenter..." *Gil: "We heard you were a carpenter, so that's why we're here!" *Gurdurr: "..." *Goby: "...We would, of course, be paying you for your help. We really need a place to live." *Nonny: "Please...Won't you help us build our home?" *Gurdurr: "........" *Timburr 2: "So, uh...wh-what do you think boss?" *Gurdurr: "............" *Timburr 1: "Uh...B-boss?" *Gurdurr: "GURDUUUUURRRRRRRRR!!!!" *Timburr 1: "Ahh!" *Gurdurr: "All right. I'll do it." *Guppies: "Really?!" *Gurdurr: "Yeah, really. I'm a carpenter, ain't I? We craftsmen stick to our word." *Tepig: "Thank you!" *Molly: "All right, everyone!" *Gil: "We're gonna build a tower!" *Tepig: "We're going to need cash to build a tower, right?" *Deema (confused): "We're making our tower out of money?" *Guppies: "No!" *Tepig: "We don't have any yet, but we're gonna work hard to save some up." *Gurdurr: "Nah. Don't need any cash. I want you to bring me somethin' else instead. There's this place nearby called Stony Cave. Go all the way to the deepest part and get me some of the gems you'll find there." *Goby: "Gems?" *Gurdurr: "Yeah, that's right. They're blue stones, got it? We're gonna need materials to build you that tower. I'll need those blue gems to swap for building supplies at the lumberyard. You'll spot the gems if you go far enough into Stony Cave. Uh, lemme see...Yeah, about five little ones should do it, I'd say. If you go and get me some gems, I can trade 'em for whatever you need. Then we can build you your tower." *Gil: "Awesome! We just need to get you five blue gems, right?" *Tepig: "Let's go, gang!" *Guppies: "Thanks, Gurdurr! Thanks, Timburr!" (The gang left the building.) *Quagsire: "Com'e andata? How'd it-a go?" *Tepig: "Things are looking up! The carpenter accepted our offer!" *Oona: "If we'll just go to Stony Cave and get him the gems he wants...he'll help build us a tower!" *Quagsire: "Si. Sounds-a peachy, si? You can reach-a Stony Cave from-a the crossroads up ahead-a." *Molly: "Great! Then we'll be off at once!" *Timburr 1: "U-mmm..." *Goby: "Timburr?" *Oona: "What is it?" *TImburr 1: "......" *Deema: "Is there something you need to tell us?" *Timburr 1: "N...no. It's nothing." *Timburr 2: "Yeah, forget it...Just go and get those gems already, by boogity." *Gil: "We will." *Tepig: "We'll be back in no time!" (The gang left the scene. The camera cuts to the group strolling around Post Town when they've come to a path.) *Quagsire: "You can reach-a Stony Cave from this-a here crossroads-a. There's-a only one-a thing to remember...Well, I think-a you already-a know it, but...Stony Cave is...a Mystery Dungeon." *Gil: "A Mystery Dungeon..." (to himself) "I keep hearing these words, but..." *Tepig: "Mysterious things are always happening in areas like this. Every time you go into one, its layout will probably change. Or an underground passage will lead to someplace you'd never expect. But there are sure to be adventures waiting for you in those kids of mysterious places! That was the idea that made me want to buy land here." *Quagsire: "It-a sure does sound-a fun when you-a put it like-a that. Sometimes, you can-a find rare-a treasure! And then everything's-a coming up-a roses. And then...out of-a nowhere...you might-a get viciously beated up by-a wild Pokemon. They're-a very dangerous-a places, so be careful-a." *Nonny: "I see..." *Molly: "This job may not be quite as easy as I'd thought..." *Goby: "Then again, building a house isn't easy either..." *Quagsire: "Might as-a well at-a least try your-a best." *Oona: 'You know, Quagsire...You do fully understand the danger that we're about to face, right?" *Nonny: "Don't you think you could summon up a bit more genuine concern?" *Quagsire: "Hmm...No. Never bothered-a to be concerned about-a anything in my-a life. Why start-a now? And besides..." *Deema: "Besides?" *Quagsire: "I somehow get the feeling that-a you guys can-a make it through-a anything together. It's-a rather reassuring. Even if it's-a based on absolutely-a nothing at-a all." *Nonny: "Honestly, Quagsire, you are just...Well, we do want to have a tower...so we've just got to try, anyway." *Tepig: "Guys. Before we head out, let's make sure we know what we're doing. Gurdurr wants us to go all the way into Stony Cave and get five blue gems...That's what he said, right?" *Gil: "Right." *Molly: "Cool! Let's go! We're definitely gonna get some of those blue gems and builf ourselves a tower!" (The team head down the cross road.) *Gil: "All right! Let's go! We're going to get those blue gems!" (Camera cuts to a montage of the team traveling through Stony Cave. Camera cuts to the deepest area in Stony Cave.) *Goby: "Wow...We've come pretty far in..." *Gil: "Hey! Over there! Something's shining!" *Molly: "Come on, guys! Those must be the blue gems we're looking for!" (The gang go further and saw loads of blue gems.) *Deema: "Oh my! These must be the blue gems!" *Nonny: "These have got to be the gems Gurdurr was talking about." *Gil: "This does seem to be the end of the cave, after all...Looks like all we need to do is bring some of these stone back with us." *Tepig: "Yeah. Let's pick some out and head back." *Deema (takes five blue gems): "Nice. We've got five here." *Tepig: "Alright, now let's hurry back to town. Once we do, we'll have Gurdurr get started on our tower!" (The gang took the five gems with them and left the area as we fade black.) ---- (Tepig and his team finally arrived back in Post Town.) *Tepig: "Come on, guys!" *Oona: "Tepig, you sure are excited..." *Nonny: "You must be thrilled to think that we'll have our own tower." *Tepig: "I am." *Deema: "We're here! We're back in Post Town!" *Molly: "Let's go find Gurdurr right away!" (someone bumps into her) "Ow!" (turns around) "Hey, be careful!" *Pokemon: "I-I'm sorry! I'm just really in a hurry! P-please excuse me!" (The Pokemon runs away.) *Molly: "That surprised me! What was that all about, I wonder...?" *Tepig: "Oh, never mind that. Let's go, guys!" (The group enter the rock building.) *Gurdurr: "Oh! You got 'em? The blue gems?" *Gil: "We did! There were some pretty vicious enemies in that cave, but we still did it!" *Gurdurr: "Good for you. Well, a promise is a promise. I'll build you that tower of yours." *Gil, Goby, Nonny, Tepig: "Yessss!" *Gurdurr: "Well, once you give me them gems, that is..." *Tepig: "Of course!" *Goby: "I have them right he...Huh?" *Gurdurr: "What is it?" *Goby: "They're gone!" *Oona: "Gone? What do you mean, gone?" *Goby: "The blue gems are..." *Gil: "What? That's so weird!" *Goby: "I know I was carrying them on the way here...No matter how many times I checked...they're not here." *Gurdurr: "GURDURRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" (he starts laughing his head off) "Bwhahahahahahahahahahaha!!! You're messing with me, right? You never went to get them, did you?" (serious) "Then that means I won't build you that stupid tower now, can I?" *Oona: "We really did get the blue gems, though! You've gotta believe us!" *Gurdurr: "Where are they, then? Hmph...I guess you'd better just go back and get some more. Good luck." *Molly: "That's..." (They left the building.) *Goby: "I still don't get it...I'm sure I had them when we came back, you know?" *Nonny: "That is odd...I know I saw some of us pick up the blue gems in the cave..." *Tepig: "And I was walking in front the whole time." *Goby: "If I'd dropped the gems, I'm pretty sure I would've noticed..." *Gil: "It's prerry hard, huh? But wondering about it isn't helping either." *Deema: "So what? We're just gonna have to go back and get some more blue gems?" *Gil: "I'm afraid so..." (The team went down the path when they suddenly stopped.) *Tepig: "...Hm? That Pokemon..." (At a distance, they saw the Pokemon walking away.) *Molly: "Isn't that...the Pokemon who...That's it! Goby might've dropped the gems when that Pokemon made me bump into him. Maybe if we talk to that Pokemon, he'll know something." *Tepig: "Really? You want to ask that Pokemon we just saw if he knows anything? Okay!" *Goby: "If we really did drop the blue gems on our way here to town...then that Pokemon might've found them!" *Tepig: "If we waste time, we're gonna lose sight of him! Guys, let's go!" *Voice: "W-wait...Please wait right there!" *Gil: "Huh? Oh, we didn't expect you, Timburr. Sorry, though. No time to talk. We're in a bit of a hurry right now." *Timburr 1: "We know. You're going after Scraggy, aren't you?" *Guppies: "Scraggy?" *Oona: "You mean that Pokemon who just left...is called Scraggy?" *Timburr 2: "Ya. Of course he is, by boogity! And if you wanna know where he's going...Well, we can tell you that." *Molly: "Wha--?" *Timburr 1: "Scraggy is headed for Hazy Pass. You'll find him if you go there." *Timburr 2: "That's right, by boogity. So you dudes and dudettes better---I mean, uh, we think you should go. Go after Scraggy...and take back what was stolen from you. Just get your blue gems back already, by boogity!" *Nonny: "You mean our blue gems...were stolen?!" *Timburr 1: "It happened before you guys came to the inn. When Scraggy bumped into you from behind..." *Timburr 2: "...by boogity, he took you gems." *Deema: "Say whaaaaaat?! But how you possibly know that?!" *Timburr 1: "W-we---!" *Timburr 2: "W-we're sorry, all right?! We didn't mean nothin' by it!" *Gil: "Hey! Hold it! Waaaaiiiit!" *Goby: "...Ahhhhh, they're long gone!" *Tepig: "I'm not really sure what just happened here, but...The Timburr told us to get back our blue gems...And they were stolen when that Scraggy dude ran into us..." *Gil: "When Scraggy...ran into us...Hardly seems like there enough time to steal them in that second, though..." *Oona: "Yeah, but the Timburr seemed pretty serious about it..." *Tepig: "Well, then! We might as well go after Scraggy and see what he has to say! They said he was headed someplace called Hazy Pass. I'm guessing we can probably get there from the crossroads." *Gil: "Might as well start there and see! Let's go!" (Camera cuts to the gang entering the crossroad and came to Hazy Pass.) *Tepig: "I knew it! We can get to Hazy Pass from here!" *Molly: "Now all we have to do is make it through the path and catch up to Scraggy!" (Camera cuts to a montage of the gang traveling through Hazy Pass.) *Deema: "Hey guys. The way seems a bit brighter up ahead. Let's move on!" (They see light and followed it. They found theirselves outside the exit.) *Goby: "Hey! That's--!" (The team saw him in the far end.) *Deema (irritated): "Scraggy! We finally found him!" *Gil (irritated): "Guys! Let's catch up to him and see what he has to say!" *Oona: "Hey, someone's coming!" *Nonny: "Who i--? Wait...that can't be!" *Tepig: "Shoot! We've gotta hide!" (The team hid behind a large rock.) *Tepig: "What's the big idea, Nonny?" *Nonny: "Shhhh!" *Gil (whisper): "We have to whisper!" *Tepig (whisper): "...Seriously, who's coming?" (Gil peeks out and gasps.) *Gil (whisper): "Guys...it's Gurdurr!" *Deema (whisper): "Gurdurr? Why is he here?" *Gurdurr: "Sorry for the wait." *Scraggy: "Took you long enough, sire. I want to get down to business, anois!" (Irish for "now!") *Gurdurr: "Don't be like that. I've gotta be careful to make sure I'm not followed either. It takes a lot of work to keep up this kinda scam, y'know? You haven't lost your touch, though, huh? Still quite the skillful little thief. So...where's the cash?" *Scraggy: "Is ea, is ea...I've got what I promised you. (Irish for "yes, yes...") Getting a little greedy, huh?" *Gurdurr: "Hmph! Who are you calling greedy? Those blue gems will pay you back big time if you sell them in the west. Compared to that, the cash you pay me is...like a drop in the bucket, eh?" *Scraggy: "Ha! Well, that's true enough. Course I could just go into Stony Cave myself and get some, but...Well, it does get pretty dicey in there. Having you lend your particular expertise to that problem is...just darn expedient. There's no other about it." *Gurdurr: "I'm gonna have those seven dirt bags bring me some more gems. I'll be counting on the usual amount when they do." *Scraggy: "Cad? You're gonna have them get you even more? (Irish for "what?") Those stupid losers!" *Gurdurr: "That's right. After all, they're a lot stupid enough to believe I'll build them a tower. At this rate, I'll be able to send them after more gems for the rest of their lives." *Scraggy: "Cad? Mister, you're cold! It's their dream to build their own home, right? They're gonna keep believing in that dream and just keep bringing you gems forever? Never knowing it won't come true? Ohhhh! I think I could cry. Don't you got any heart left?" (weeps) *Gurdurr: "You want me to cry...over something stupid like that? Ha! You, the great Scraggy, who pulls off way meaner schemes in the west!" *Scraggy: "Well, you're not wrong there. Nahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" *Gurdurr: "Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" *Tepig: "You brainless moron!!!" *Gurdurr: "What?! You guys!" *Gil (angry): "We followed Scraggy here! Gurdurr! Quite the convincing act you had us falling for, huh!" *Gurdurr: "Hmph. Anyone who expects honesty in this world is a fool. That's what happens wen you trust me. Dream big and you lose big. It's your fault for getting tricked." *Scraggy: "You...you were trailing me? You mean you actually saw through my mad skills? I'm impressed, idiots. But...what are you gonna do now? You want a fight? The two of us? I'm warning you now, I've been tussling on the wrong side of the route my whole life. The battles I lived through...well, little dirt bags like you couldn't imagine. It'd be best for you to just toddle off home like stupid morons, you hear?" *Deema (angry): "No way, blabber mouth! Bring it!" *Scraggy: "Such stupid freaks you are. And even after I went to the trouble of warning you losers..." *Gurdurr: "You don't have a bit of sense between any of you, do you?" *Scraggy: "Fine, then. Why don't we just show you? We'll show you what a big mistake you're making! Hit it!" (Then the first epic battle begins! Gil whips his tail in Gurdurr's face. Scraggy used his Low Kick on Deema, she dodges it, causing him to slide into a boulder. Goby grabs Scraggy and swings him at Gurdurr, hitting him in the face. Both Pokemon decide to attack at the same time. The team constantly avoided their attacks. The guppies all came at the same time and tackles them down. The battle was over...I think.) *Scraggy: "Y-yeowch!" (runs away) *Grudurr (enraged): "You--! I'm not gonna lose here! I'm not gonna lose to you fools! GURDUUURRRRRR!!! Come on!" *Voice: "Boss! Please...just stop!" *Gurdurr: "Wh-what?!" *Timburr 2: "Boss...we're begging you, by boogity!" *Timburr 1: "Please...stop doing these things!" *Gurdurr (enraged): "You two...Why're you...You didn't...You wouldn't--! So! You freaks are the ones who sold me out! The backstabbers appear at last! It was YOUR meddling! GRAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! GURDUUUUUURRRRR!!!" *TImburr: "Gyeeeee!!!" *Timburr 1: "B-Boss! Please let this be the last time you do this kind of thing, okay?" *Gurdurr (enraged): "What..." *Timburr 2: "We don't want to do this anymore. We never work. All we do is bad stuff, by boogity. We don't want to watch any more of this..." *Timburr 1: "You never used to be like this, Boss...You were nice! And you loved your work...You're not...Well, you're not the boss we knew. Not anymore." *Gurdurr: "What?! You little...You think you can defy me, huh?!" *Timburr 2: "We don't want to do bad things anymore, Boss! Please, Boss! We're begging!" (teary) "Can't we...Can't we just do honest work together like we used to, by boogity? Can't you just...have fun working with us again?" *Gurdurr: "Work like we used to...You...You guys oughta know better than anyone...There's no way that can happen! GRRRRAAAHHHHH!!! GURDURRRRRRRR!!!" (Thump! Fwump! He beats up his own crew!) *Nonny: "What..." *Oona: "Gurdurr! What did you do?!" *Gurdurr: "It's time you guys learned already...You can't...you can just go back to the way things used to be." (He walks off.) *Timburr 1: "Owww..." *Gil: "Are you guys okay?!" *Nonny: "It seems like there's more to this story than we've heard...Tell us what happened." *Timburr 1: "Right...You see, our boss...he used to be a great carpenter...Really!" *Timburr 2: "Everyone loved his work back then...We were in awe of his skills and that's why we wanted to work with him, by boogity. Being his apprentices was really, really fun back then..." *Timburr 1: "But then...the boss got injured one day...After he injured his back, he couldn't move the way he used to. His body just wouldn't listen. So he couldn't build the way he used to, either. And because of that, he couldn't practice his building skills, so they went downhill..." *Timburr 2: "But even then---! Even without his old skills, the boss kept doing the best he could, y'know? He still had his pride in the work, by boogity! But...then it happened..." *Goby: "What happened?" *TImburr 1: "A certain Pokemon asked us to build him a house. Work had become pretty scarce by that time. We were so happy, all three of us...We poured our hearts into that house. We used up every last drop of energy we had to build it...And that Pokemon...He started by bashed the quality of our work...And then he destroyed the house. Right before our eyes." *Molly: "What?!" *Timburr 2: "At first we thought he had torn it down because our work wasn't good enough...If that were really the reason, well...I guess we would've had to deal with it. But that wasn't the reason. From the very start...he was just toying with us, by boogity!" *Nonny: "Toying with you?!" *Timburr 1: "He had us build that house with every intention of tearing it down afterward...Planning from the start to complain about the work as an excuse not to pay us...That Pokemon called the boss's house a piece of garbage! Can you imagine? And smashed it over and over until there was truly nothing but garbage left...The boss had no confidence in himself after that day...He gave in to his despair and stopped working at all...And eventually he started cheating other Pokemon...like you." *Molly: "What a horrible story..." *Nonny: "But you said that Pokemon was just toying with you, right?" *Molly: "He was planning to tear down the house from the start!" *Gil: "So that means it didn't have anything to do with how good or bad your work was..." *Oona: "Gurdurr shouldn't have given up faith in himself because of that!" *Timburr 2: "Boogity, we tried saying that, too. But the boss just wouldn't listen to a word we said...In the end, he's the one who felt the loss of his skills most...And that house, by boogity! He tried so hard to do a perfect job...And then it all got torn down in front of his face. I don't think it's any surprise he gave up after seeing that." *Timburr 1 (teary): "But still...that doesn't mean he should become a criminal! We don't want the boss to keep doing these bad things...We thought maybe we could change things this time...And that's why we tried telling you guys about Scraggy...But in the end, the boss..isn't going to change, is he?" *Timburr 2 (teary): "We just want to work together with the boss again...We want him to go back to being the same old boss who loved what he did..." *Gil: "...You guys know what I'm thinking?" *Nonny: "...Of course." *Gil: "It's settled, then! Our house...is definitely going to be built by Gurdurr!" *TImburr 1: "What?!" *TImburr 2: "E-even after he's been so terrible to you, by boogity...Why would you--?!" *Molly: "We've decided. We don't want anyone else to build it. Gurdurr's our guy. I want to see the house you two and Gurdurr will build together! A house will all your heart and soul poured into it!" *Oona: "Gurdurr headed farther in this way. Let's go ask him to help us." *Goby: "Even if he says no...We're just gonna keep on asking until he agrees!" *Timburr 1 (sobbing): "Bwaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Thank you! Thanks, you guys!" (He goes to hug Goby.) *Tepig: "Let's all go together. Let's go see Gurdurr together." (The gang left the area as the screen fades black.) ---- (The gang go further into Hazy Pass. It was nighttime when they reached the peak.) *Timburr 1: "We're nearly to the peak now." *Timburr 2: "Hey! Isn't that...the boss, by boogity?" *Deema: "Looks like it." *Tepig: "Okay, you two should probably wait here. For now, my buddies and I will go and...try to talk some sense into Gurdurr." *Gurdurr: "Hmph...So it's still...no good, huh?" *Tepig: "Gurdurr!" *Gurdurr: "What? You freaks again..." *Goby: "We've been looking for you, Gurdurr." *Gurdurr: "So you're still angry, are you? Fine. Let's do this." *Molly: "What?! No, that's not--! We just want to--" *Gurdurr: "GURDUUUURRRRRRRR!!!" *Deema: "SHUT UP!!!" *Gurdurr: "I can't build houses anymore. Even if I wanted to build something, I don't got the strength. But..." (enraged) "...for some reason I've still got plenty of strength left for fighting! Good-for-nothing power that can't create a thing!" *Gil: "Guys! Watch out!" *Gurdurr: "I'll show you what real rage looks like! You'd better be ready!" *Guppies: "CHAAAARRRGE!!!" (And the battle begins! The guppies violently attacks. After the battle is over...) *Gurdurr: "Ngh...Are you...Are you...satisfied now? It doesn't matter how much you rage against it...No matter how much you hate it...Some things can't be changed. This world we live in...it's all about who's doing the lying and who's being lied to. Honest folks just looks like freaks. In a world like this, you're the ones who get blamed for being tricked. So you can't get mad at me. It's just the way this rotton world works." *Molly: "You may be right about the world...But...that's exactly why I can't accept this kind of thing...Rrrrr! We didn't come here to argue about this kind of stuff! Gurdurr, we want...We want you to build us a house." *Gurdurr: "What?! But I was such a jerk to you! You still want my help? You want me to work with you? To build your home?" *Gil: "Yes! We'll get the cash together and materials somehow! Now please...Won't you help us build that home of ours?" *Gurdurr: "Y-you...Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!!! I swear...you're some kinda idiotic fool, aren't you! Don't you even realize I've been lying to you this whole time?! I've got no dang hope left...Not for this world! Not for my craft! Look at this freakin' scar, heh?! Thanks to this stupid injury, my body won't even do what I want to do anymore! I can't build anything! Build you a house? Ha! I can't make nothin' but crud anymore! You get it now? You're asking an old dirt bag who can't build anything decent...to build you a house!" *Timburr 1: "Boss! You're wrong!" *Goby & Gil: "What the?!" *Gurdurr: "Y-you two..." *Timburr 2: "These folks already knew about your injury, by boogity! We told them about it!" *Gurdurr: "You what?!" *Timburr 2: "But even knowing that, they...they still want you to build their house!" *Gurdurr: "Oh God!" *Oona: "Gurdurr, you just said you can't build anything but junk, right? But...what's wrong with that? You just need to work on getting better again." *Goby: "We want you to build our house, Gurdurr. No one else. If you'll just put your heart into building it, then we don't need a fancy house." *Deema: "We don't want to live in some perfectly built masterpiece that has no heart." *Nonny: "We want a house made by someone who pours their heart into what they do." *Gurdurr: "Ehh..." *Tepig: "And besides...These Timburr would follow you to the end of the world, you know? No matter how far you might stray from the path...No matter how many times you lash out at them..." *Gil: "They still go on believing that you can all have fun working together again someday...And you've still got them, Gurdurr. You have to think about them." *Molly: "They've been trying to help you so desperately, but--" *Deema (angry): "Gurdurr! Just what have you been doing, heh?! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!" *Timburr 1: "Boss! Let's go back to work! Let's all work together again!" *Timburr 2: "Please, Boss! Let's go back to the old days when we used to have fun!" *Gurdurr: "Y-you two..." *Oona: "Gurdurr! Please! Build our house! Build us the house that no one but you could make!" *Gurdurr: "Oh...G-g-gwaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" *Timburr 1: 'Boss! Boss!!!" *Gurdurr (crying): "Guys...I'll do it. I'll...build your house." *Gil: "Cool!" *Tepig: "Really?!" *Gurdurr: "Yes. I'll put everything I've got into it. But not now...Right now I...I just need to cry for a bit..." (Narrator: "And so, heh heh...Gurdurr promised to build the house in Paradise! Once they've returned from Hazy Pass...The Timburr and Gurdurr began building at once. And the guppies and Tepig...and of course Italian-speaking Quagsire...They did their best to help with the construction of the new home. And several hours later...") (The scene cuts to the house in Paradise, with the gang taking a view of it.) *Deema: "It's done! We have a house!" *Quagsire: "Hmmm. It's-a quite an interesting-a house." *Gurdurr: "Urgh! Sorry it's so bad. I'm afraid this is all I can do right now." *Molly: "But...it does have a certain warmth to it. I think it's a good house." *Timburr 1: "Well, even if it doesn't look very pretty...I had a great time doing this job!" *Timburr 2: "You said it, by boogity! This has gotta be the most fun I've ever had on a job. It's like...Yeah, it's shabby, but not really...It's strange, but...I'm pretty happy with the work we did. In a weird way, by boogity. Though not really much to look at, boogity?" *Gil: "It doesn't matter what it looks it!" *Tepig: "Yeah! I love it! Gurdurr! Timburr and other Timburr! And Quagsire, too! Thanks everyone. Everyone put their hearts into it...That's all it really matters. At any rate...This is going to be...our new..." *Gil, Deema, Tepig: "HOOOOOOOOOMMME!!!" *BGMD:GTI Day 3 Category:Lasso Category:Rody the Robot Eddy Category:Shove Category:Leek Category:Cave Category:Bgmd: gti